Increasingly more smart devices may be connected to a router via Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) so that users can access the Internet via the smart devices. In related arts, the smart devices obtain connection information of the router by Wi-Fi protected Setup (WPS) procedure. The connection information may include a Service Set Identifier (SSID) of the router and a connection password which enables the user to connect to the router.
However, in the WPS procedure, the smart devices obtain the connection information in a wireless manner which is not safe. If the WPS mode is started and other smart devices are in a monitoring state, the connection information of the router may be leaked and information security may be compromised.